The Attentive Regeant
by Johnny Pothead
Summary: One Shot for now I still need to edit.  Aedan Cousland is left as Regeant of Fereldan while Alistar travels.  He finds himself playing politician when he really just wants to play with Leliana. All rights go to BioWare.


Aedan was many things, but not a politician. The blight had ended no more then five years ago and Aedan was wishing for another adventure. The once young, innocent nobleman was now going on twenty five, and he was starting to feel the boredom of politics. Alistair was off doing Maker knows what while Aedan played Regeant. _"Maker. I wish I made a run for the Anderfels." _Aedan cursed in his thoughts as a farmer complained about a wheat shortage in his Bann. "_…..Or maybe Cumberland." _Aedan kept daydreaming as the farmer went on to another topic unworthy of Aedan's attention.

The Chamber doors cracked drawing Aedan's attention, Leliana poked her head through the chamber door, giving Aedan a smile as she slowly slid through the door. Aedan blew her a kiss, and returned the smile. Leliana giggled as she pretended to catch the kiss and hold it next to her heart. _"And here I used to tease Fergus about Oriana." _Aedan pondered. Aedan was a lover, and Leliana sated that love for him. His youthful, swaggering attitude of sleeping around with Lord so and so's daughter were in the past.

"Sire. these matters are worth your attention, do you need me to repeat?" The farner grew annoyed with Aedan's ignorant attitude. Aedan was never one to take politics serious, growing up as Bryce Cousland's son he had knowledge of such things, but preferred to use his charms on more subtle matters.

"No, continue Pixley." Aedan chuckled and looked at the farmer.

"Sire, it's Bradley."

"Right….."

"And to continue, my workers….." The farmer continued, overlooking Aedan's ignorance. Aedan turned his gaze over to Leliana who was laughing at him once more. Aedan shrugged his shoulders at her and Leliana gave him her "silly boy" look. Whenever Aedan got that look he knew he was being goofy, and

Aedan once again pondered into his thoughts as the farmer continued to discuss matters. "_I wonder what Leliana would look like in a chainmail bikini." _He gave Leliana a devilish look, undressing her in his mind. "_I doubt she would wear one, even if I asked nicely unless I agreed to…" _Aedan thought. "_No, I will not do that…Maker, no." _Leliana knew how to humilate a man, last time Aedan suggested something errotic, he woke up in a dress, hair braided and schnmooples niping at his feet.

Leliana took notice of Aedan's devilish look at her and grinned. "_Maker. 's undressing me in his mind again."_ Leliana perceived. She could read Aedan's thoughts, he was easy to read because he acted like some of the men Leliana knew in Orlias, the silver tongued, conniving nobles that knew how to charm a lady.

The farmer realized it was Leliana who was diverting Aedan's attention. He looked behind him, Leliana tilted her head to the floor, hoping the farmer would absorb her innonce. The farmer took notice of Leliana's innocence and nodded at her.

"_Sire, Sire, Sire…" the farmer repeated himself trying to gain Aedan's attention. Aedan was slotched on his throne, almost in a dream state. _

_Arl Eamon walked over to Aedan and put his hand on his shoulder. Eamon saw it was Leliana that had Aedan's attention and not the farmer._

"_Maybe, it's best I attend to the farmer, while you attend to your fiance." Eamon suggested the idea to Aedan. . Eamon expressed some subtle frustration in his voice, he was more annoyed at the fact Aedan_

_Alistair would point Aedan as Regeant instead of him. _

_Aedan looked up and nodded at Eamon. _

"_Perhaps that will be best." Aedan looked at Eamon then the farmer. He knew Eamon should be Regeant not him anyway, but Alistair insisted they'll listen to a hero. _

_Aedan noticed Leliana was waiting for him by the Chamber entrance. She smiled at him, he could tell by her expression she wanted to be embraced. Aedan playfully gclutched at Leliana's ass causing her to jump and giggle. He then pulled her into his arms, crushing his lips against hers. Leliana took in the flavor of the kiss, remembering the rumours Ladies passed along of Aedan being the best kisser in Fereldan . Aedan slowly pulled his lips away from hers and smiled._

"_What an eventful day at court, Aedan. I don't know who was more annoyed, that chubby farmer or the Arl."_

"_Well, I told them having me head court was a bad idea, I'm no politician, and your pretty face always draws my attention" _

"_No doubt, And… And, don't think I saw you undressing me in your mind. "_

_Leliana playfully pushed Aedan. _

"_I thought I was being discreet."_

"_Discreet as in drooling all over the throne, ummm.. Yea, yea you were being discreet." Leliana giggled giving him a peck on his lips. _

"_Well, maybe we can find somewhere private and I can undress you with my hands this time." Aedan raised his hand to Leliana's face and brushed a strand of hair from her face._


End file.
